Extraits du passé
by hoshiame
Summary: Quand une Barma fouineuse fouille dans les affaires de son grand frère, et qu'elle met la main sur le journal de celui-ci...  Extraits du journal en pov de Liam. Présence d'OC.


Alors alors, petite note de ma part avant que vous commenciez à lire l'OS qui va suivre. :3 Tout d'abord, huh, merci d'avoir cliqué sur le lien? Ouai, voilà. Et puis... j'espère que vous apprécierez. \o/ Enfin, ce que vous devez savoir avec cet OS, c'est que je l'ai écrit... en tant qu'histoire pour la fiche rp de Liam que j'ai dû faire. Sisi, j'vous jure... bref. Et puis, l'OC qui apparait est Shinta Barma, nièce de Rufus, petite soeur de coeur de Liam et secrètement amoureuse de Break. Et vu que c'est une Barma... elle fouille dans les affaires des autres, normal! 8D

Ah! Et je sais que c'est Reim, son nom... mais j'arrive pas à m'y habituer. Donc ce sera Liam pour cette fois.

Bonne lecture!

PS/ Et j'aime pas la mise en page de . '^' -meurt-

* * *

**Extraits du passé.**

Ce fût en fouillant dans la chambre de son cher grand frère que Shin découvrit, un beau jour, un petit livre à la couverture écorchée et aux pages jaunies par les années écoulées. Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un journal, et encore moins de se décider à l'ouvrir. La Barma ne changerait jamais… Elle lut :

" _Je me rappellerai toujours de mon arrivée chez le Duc Barma. Je venais de fêter mes dix ans, et ce fut à cet âge-là qu'il avait été convenu entre mes parents et le Duc que je commencerai mon service en tant que valet chez lui. J'étais tout excité à cette idée : moi, Liam Lunettes, deuxième enfant du compté Lunettes, entrait au service de l'une des Quatre Grandes Familles Ducales qui avait fondé Pandora ! C'était quelque chose… d'inimaginable. Complètement irréelle. Oui : j'avais l'impression de rêver. Ce qui avait joint à ma joie un sentiment d'anxiété non négligeable. En revanche, si j'avais su ce qui allait m'attendre en entrant dans cette Maison, ma joie, elle, aurait été négligeable…_ **"**

La jeune Barma ne put réprimer un petit rire. Elle imaginait parfaitement les réactions de Liam vis-à-vis de son oncle. Et s'il avait eu affaire à cet original de rouquin à dix ans à peine, elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il semblait constamment stressé, désormais…

" _Voilà une année et des poussières que je travaillais aux côtés du Duc, Rufus Barma. Ce fut non sans peine qu'elle s'écoula, lentement mais sûrement… trop lentement à mon goût peut-être. Si j'avais su à quel point mon maître était susceptible, j'aurais réfléchi plus longtemps avant de lui faire part de mes réflexions. Mais enfin, je restais tout de même heureux d'être devenu son valet un an plus tôt._

_Ce fut en ce temps-là qu'il me confia une série de lettres, toutes empaquetées grâce à une ficelle. Ces lettres, il me les tendit, l'air on ne pouvait plus sérieux, et il m'ordonna de les transmettre à la Duchesse Rainsworth en main propre. Plutôt honoré d'être assigné à une telle tâche, je me demandais quand même ce que pouvait bien contenir ces fameuses lettres. Lui posant la question, j'étais trop jeune à l'époque pour me rendre compte que son explication – où il avoua qu'il s'agissait de déclarations de guerre – n'était qu'une ruse pour camoufler la gaffe précédemment faite : me révéler qu'elles contenaient en réalité des mots doux destinées à la Duchesse._

_Ainsi donc convaincu par les bafouillages de mon maître, je me rendis chez la Famille Rainsworth, tendant alors d'une main peu rassurée toutes les lettres que Rufus m'avait confiées. A cette époque, malgré l'air doux et protecteur que reflétait le visage de la Duchesse, je n'avais jamais pu m'empêcher de lui trouver quelque chose d'inquiétant. Chose qui se confirma quand je la vis lancer les précieuses lettres de mon maître dans le feu de la cheminée non loin. Estomaqué, je lui expliquai avec précipitation, la panique grandissant en moi, que si je ne revenais pas avec une réponse à ses lettres, le Duc ne m'ouvrirait pas sa porte._

_Ce fut ainsi que moi, Liam Lunettes, je restai deux longues années auprès des Rainsworth…_ **"**

Shin éclata de rire. Oh oui, elle se souvenait parfaitement de ça ! Liam n'avait eu de cesse de se plaindre à ce sujet ! Bien qu'il aimât beaucoup la Famille Rainsworth, il n'appréciait guère d'être le pigeon voyageur entre le Duc et la Duchesse des Maisons respectives. Encore moins quand leurs histoires tournaient au vinaigre.

La jeune fille essuya une larme qui brillait au coin de son œil, reprenant doucement son calme. Lisant les lignes qui suivaient, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. La suite, elle la connaissait par cœur…

" _Durant mon séjour chez les Rainsworth, j'eus la chance (je suppose ?) de faire la connaissance de celui qui deviendrait par la suite l'un de mes amis les plus proches. A cette époque, il était encore un être renfermé sur lui-même, quelque peu violent, et terriblement tourmenté. Ce fut Miss Sharon et moi-même qui le trouvâmes, ensanglanté, au pied de la Porte menant à l'Abysse appartenant à la Famille. Il était tout de noir vêtu, ce qui contrastait énormément avec sa longue chevelure blanche. Et il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul œil, aussi rouge que tout le sang qu'il avait sur lui. A première vue, il n'était pas abordable, et c'était ce que bon nombre d'autres nobles et domestiques disaient à son égard. Moi, il m'intriguait. Un peu du moins. Et même s'il me terrifiait, un jour, je pris mon courage à deux mains._

_Remarquant qu'il se rouvrait volontairement sa blessure où l'œil gauche manquant aurait dû se trouver, j'avais voulu intervenir. L'empêcher de continuer. Mais il était encore bien trop meurtri pour se laisser approcher. Hormis par une seule personne. En effet, la fille de la Duchesse, Shelly Rainsworth, qui était aussi la mère de Miss Sharon, sut panser ses blessures. Que ce soit son œil, ou son cœur. Et c'est ainsi que, jour après jour, après cet évènement, il s'ouvrit peu à peu, et réapprit à sourire. L'homme qu'il avait été en tant que Kevin Regnard avait fait place à Xerxes Break. _**"**

« Je ne te savais pas si beau parleur, Liam… »

Shin avait soufflé ces mots, dans un murmure à peine audible. Son sourire toujours là, elle s'accorda une petite pause dans sa lecture, bien trop amoureuse de ce passage pour ne pas le savourer pleinement. Elle tentait d'imaginer Liam, voulant aider son ami – ce qu'elle fit sans grande difficulté – et ce Break asocial, le repoussant. Elle rit à nouveau, en se disant que ce dernier avait énormément changé…

" _Après tout ce périple plutôt atypique pour le valet d'une Maison, je rentrai enfin « chez moi ». Fièrement en possession d'une réponse que je pourrais donner à mon maître, ce fut en franchissant le pas de la porte qu'une domestique me sauta presque dessus, complètement paniquée. Son alarmante réaction déteignant vite sur moi, et je me mis à lui demander ce qu'il se passait, la secouant violemment d'avant en arrière. « La nièce ! C'est la nièce du Duc ! Elle est revenue ! » Ecarquillant les yeux au possible, complètement perdu, je me précipitai à l'étage, ouvrant la porte de la chambre de mon maître à la volée. En entrant, celui-ci m'ordonna de me taire, fronçant les sourcils, posant un doigt sur sa bouche. J'acquiesçai, honteux de m'être ainsi emporté, et il me fit signe de m'approcher._

_Assis à côté de son lit, il tenait dans la main une brosse à cheveux et s'appliquait à coiffer la chevelure de jais d'une petite fille endormie là. Jamais je n'avais vu Rufus ainsi. Il semblait être une tout autre personne, à prendre aussi soin de cette petite chose sans défense. Il m'expliqua alors que cette petite fille de même pas cinq ans était en réalité sa nièce, disparue il y a de cela une quarantaine d'années, après l'enterrement de toute sa famille. Elle s'appelait Shinta Liddell-Barma, et elle avait absolument tout perdu. Sa famille, excepté le côté Barma, absent ce jour-là, avait été massacrée lors de son quatrième anniversaire. Et peu après l'enterrement, elle disparut sans laisser de trace. Rufus et les autres n'avaient eu de cesse de la chercher, mais en vain. Réapparaissant aujourd'hui par la porte de l'Abysse de la demeure, le Duc semblait réellement heureux. Mais ce fut la seule et unique fois où je lui vis cet air-là en sa présence._

_Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle eut droit à un interminable interrogatoire, ce qui me peina énormément. Puis, souriant telle l'enfant qu'elle était, elle nous révéla qu'elle était devenue une Chain, et que Miss Alice s'était très bien occupée d'elle._

_Devant faire le tri avec tout ce que je venais d'apprendre, j'en oubliai le message que je devais transmettre à Rufus… _**"**

Et ce fut ainsi que la nouvelle vie de Shin commença aux côté de Liam et son oncle. Bien que peu démonstratif, elle savait pertinemment que Rufus l'aimait de tout son cœur. A la place, elle avait son adorable Liam pour combler ce manque, qui était toujours des plus prévenants avec elle. C'était lui qui, après quelques semaines à la réhabilitation à la vie normale, l'introduisit au rudiment des bonnes manières. Ce fut lui qui, après ses maintes et maintes plaintes, apprit à jouer du piano pour l'accompagner lorsqu'elle se mettait au violon. Ce fut lui qui lui parla d'abord de Xerxes Break, pour ensuite lui raconter absolument tout ce qu'il savait sur lui et ainsi nourrir l'amour que la jeune fille lui portait.

Si Liam n'avait pas été là, sa vie aurait été bien vide. Bien triste.

Shin allait s'attaquer au passage relatant l'entrée de Gilbert Nightray à Pandora, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Une pile de livres tomba, et la réaction du possesseur du journal ne se fit pas attendre :

« MES AFFAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRES ! »

L'héritière se retourna, l'air le plus désolé possible, feignant l'enfant qui allait éclater en sanglots, et Liam n'eut pas la force de la réprimander davantage.

« Allez, file ! »

Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour se lever, et partir en courant, déposant à la volée un bisou sur la joue de son grand frère. Il ne remarqua pas que, dans ses mains, elle tenait un petit carnet à la couverture écorchée et aux pages jaunies par le temps…


End file.
